Stille Wasser Eine sündhafte Existenz
by Re-l Mayer
Summary: Es ist doch nur ein Kuss… Ein düsterer und zugleich erotischer ShisuixItachi Oneshot, der vor dem Klanmassaker spielt. Eine Charakterisierung Itachis aus der Sicht seines Cousins. Warnungen: Characterdeath, Andeutungen von Non-Con, Lemon, Uchihacest, YAOI


_Disclaimer:_

Diese Fanfiction basiert auf Situationen und Charakteren, die von Mashashi Kishimoto geschaffen wurden.  
Die Geschichte dient der Unterhaltung und ist ohne jedes finanzielle Interesse geschrieben und veröffentlicht worden. Verantwortung und Copyright für den Inhalt verbleiben beim jeweiligen Autor. Eine Verletzung von Urheberrechten ist nicht beabsichtigt.  


* * *

Das Adrenalin des vergangenen Kampfes pumpt durch seine Adern. Es betäubt es das Pochen, den Schmerz in seinen überstrapazierten Muskeln und dennoch sind all seine Sinne so scharf wie nie zuvor.

Obwohl die Landschaft unter ihm geradezu vorbeifliegt, nimmt er seine Umgebung klar, gestochen scharf, in all ihren Details wahr.

Sobald die Tomoe in seiner blutroten Iris im Kreis wirbeln, scheint sich die Welt nur noch in Zeitlupe zu drehen.

Die Sinneseindrücke prasseln nur so auf ihn ein. Manchmal überwältigen sie ihn. Dann sind diese Empfindungen so stark, dass er sich übergeben möchte.

Das monotone Geräusch wenn Regentropfen auf glatte Blattoberflächen treffen.

Wie das Laub unter ihrem Gewicht leicht nachgibt, sich die Baumkronen unter ihrer sanften Wucht wiegen, obwohl es fast windstill ist.

Der Geruch warmen Sommerregens liegt in der Luft. Er reinigt sie von dem gärenden Dunst des schwülen Tages. Das Atmen ist plötzlich viel einfacher.

Es mutet seltsam unwirklich an, wenn die Wassertropfen so schleppend langsam, beinahe schwerfällig auf die Erde niedergehen und dabei sachte glitzern.

In seinen Augen können sie nicht dicht, schnell, heftig genug fallen, um _jemals_ den süßlichen Gestank von eintrocknendem Blut von seiner befleckten Uniform oder die winzigen Blutspritzer aus seinem dunklen Haar zu waschen.

Sie sind ohnehin unsichtbar, in den nachtschwarzen Strähnen.

Man sagt, dass sich schon Menschen hinter dieser Maske verloren hätten.

Dort, wo deine Identität verwischt, du gesichtslos, namenlos wirst, dein Selbst nichts bedeutet…

….hat er sein_ wahres Ich _gefunden

* * *

Ein dunkelhaariger junger Mann bewegt sich vollkommen lautlos und mit einer Anmut, die eigentlich nur ein Jounin besitzen kann, über die Dächer Konohas.

Trotz des sommerlich schwülen Klimas trägt er die komplette Standartuniform. Mit dem bedeutenden Unterschied, dass auf seinem Ärmel stolz das Emblem der Polizeieinheit prangt, die seine Vorväter hier gegründet haben. Und wie einst seine Ahnen, davon ist er überzeugt, wird er seine Pflicht gegenüber Konohagakure auch in Zukunft auf gewissenhafteste Weise erfüllen…

Wenig später trifft er nahe der Stadtgrenze auf seine Teamkollegen, um ihnen letzte Anweisungen für ihre nächtliche Mission zu geben.

Genauer gesagt, handelt es sich um die standardmäßige Überwachung des angrenzenden Waldes, was eine äußerst verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe darstellt, denn schließlich hängt von der Wachsamkeit seines Teams die Sicherheit Konohas ab.

Bevor sie pünktlich bei Einsetzen der Dämmerung in verschiedene Himmelsrichtungen ausschwärmen, beugen die übrigen Teammitglieder respektvoll den Kopf vor ihm.

Sie wissen, man nennt ihn nicht grundlos "Shunshin no Shisui". Er hat sich diesen Titel durch seine überragenden Fähigkeiten als Shinobi verdient.

Trotz seiner Jugend kann er bereits von sich behaupten einer der Besten des großen Uchiha Klans zu sein.

Insgeheim fragt sich Shisui, _wie lange_ es wohl noch dauern mag, bis auch ihn ein noch jüngerer Verwandter übertreffen wird.

Nüchtern betrachtet, wird ihm die ehrenvolle Rolle innerhalb des Clans wohl nicht einmal für die Dauer einer einzige Generation vergönnt sein, gibt es doch einen Jungen, dessen Fähigkeiten gefährlich Nahe an seine eigenen heranreichen…

Während er in rasantem Tempo durch die Baumwipfel jagt, wandern seine Gedanken wie so oft zu seinem zwei Jahre jüngeren Cousin.

Er weiß, Itachi Uchiha betrachtet ihn als einen engen Freund, was natürlich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.

Standhaft verweigert sich Shisui der sündhaften Verlockung, der verbotenen Anziehungskraft, welche dessen Körper auf ihn ausübt. Ehrlich gesagt, ein recht aussichtsloser und nicht minder _erfolgloser_ Vorsatz.

Und das ist nur _ein_ Grund, weshalb er sich des Öfteren fragt, ob er in dieser Freundschaft zwischen ihnen nun einen Fluch oder einen Segen sehen soll.

Genau in diesem Moment nehmen Shisuis geschärfte Sinne eine kaum spürbare Chakrastörung im leeren Raum nur wenige Meter hinter ihm wahr.

Dieser winzige Impuls reicht aus, um ihn wie automatisch sein Sharingan aktivieren zu lassen. Er drosselt augenblicklich seine Geschwindigkeit und nutzt den übrigen Schwung um herumzuwirbeln, bevor er katzengleich neben der Stelle landet, an der sich gerade die Präsenz eines zweiten Shinobi manifestiert.

Schon presst er ein Kunai gegen die Kehle des Mannes, der sein Gesicht hinter einer weißen Porzellanmaske verborgen hält.

„Du solltest in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein. Sonst wird dir das eines Tages noch zum Verhängnis.", sagt die tiefe, durch die Maske zusätzlich gedämpft klingende Stimme, in der nicht der leiseste Unterton, welcher von Unruhe oder gar Panik zeugen würde, auszumachen ist.

„Ein wenig anmaßend, in Anbetracht deiner eigenen Situation so etwas zu behaupten… Findest du nicht, Itachi?", entgegnet Shisui, seinem Gegenüber geradewegs in die Augen schauend und lässt schließlich sein Kunai sinken.

Selbst im Schatten der ANBU Maske kann er Itachis Sharingan deutlich erkennen. Sein Cousin ist wahrlich nicht jemand, den man unterschätzen sollte.

Shisui muss gar nicht erst nach unten sehen, um zu wissen, dass an seinem eigenen Hals, der Schlagader gefährlich nahe, noch immer eine scharfe Klinge ruht.

„Dieses Mal habe ich wohl Glück gehabt… weil du es bist." scherzt er und zwingt seinen Körper zu entspannen. Es klingt vielleicht ein wenig hohl.

„Fürwahr." antwortet der Jüngere, aus dessen Körperhaltung mittlerweile auch ein Teil der Anspannung gewichen ist und zieht ebenfalls sein gefährlich blitzendes Katana zurück.

Shisui mustert seinen Cousin eingehend.

Das Blut, welches an Itachis Brustpanzer klebt, wird kaum dessen eigenes sein. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich an solch einer delikaten Stelle verletzen lassen würde.

Im Kampf ist der Jüngere kühl, berechnend, vorausschauend, ein ausgezeichneter Beobachter und brillanter Taktiker. Er geht immer das kleinstmögliche Risiko ein.

Schlanke Finger greifen nach dem stilvollen Gesichtsschutz und enthüllen stoische, seltsam alterslos anmutende Züge, die ironischerweise nur wie eine zweite Maske wirken.

Umso erfolgloser kann Shisui ein leises Lächeln unterdrücken, als er tatsächlich einen süffisant bis selbstgefälligen Ausdruck im Gesicht des Jüngeren ausmacht.

Itachi hat wahrlich einen sonderbaren Sinn für Humor.

Man schleicht sich nicht zum Spaß an einen Jounin heran und hierin dessen meistgefürchtetste Technik zu verwenden ist unglaublich dreist und unfassbar lebensmüde zugleich.

Anscheinend muss er vorhergegangene Überlegungen bezüglich der Risikofreudigkeit seines Cousins noch einmal überdenken...

Auch wenn dieser ein Meister darin ist, seine Emotionen zu verbergen, ein geringfügiges Zucken seiner Lippen oder ein ungewöhnliches Blitzen in seinen Augen verraten ihn bisweilen.

Sie sprechen oft weit offener zu Shisui, als es der Jüngere mit seinen wohlüberlegten Worten jemals zulassen würde oder, wenn man dessen in sich gekehrte Persönlichkeit in Betracht zieht, es überhaupt vermag.

In den Rängen der ANBU wird man seines Wissens nach mit besonderer Sorgfalt darin trainiert die Mimik und Gestik eines Gegners zu deuten. Diese Fähigkeit kann einem mitunter das Leben retten oder es zumindest, in den Dimensionen eines Shinobi gesehen, bedeutend verlängern.

Vermutlich ist es daher auch verständlich, dass Shisui heute Morgen wahrlich nicht zu irgendeiner Form von Heiterkeit zu Mute gewesen ist, als ihm ein Mitglied der Eliteeinheit, wenngleich außer Dienst und mit einem Pappbecher voller schlechtem/ verwässertem/ lauwarmen Kaffee in der Hand, erzählt hat, er würde seinen Cousin für emotionslos, unberechenbar und undurchschaubar halten.

Wahrscheinlich hat dieser "Kollege" nie gesehen, wie Itachis Lippen in der Gegenwart des kleinen Sasuke ab und zu ein sanftes Lächeln umspielt.

Und natürlich kann er nicht wissen, dass sich die Mundwinkel seines Cousins jedes Mal in ein überlegenes Grinsen verziehen, wenn ihm im Trainingskampf gegen Shisui ein guter Schachzug gelungen ist.

Zugegeben, der Vorteil den Jüngeren jahrelang in all seinen Facetten zu studiert zu haben, liegt eindeutig bei Shisui.

Diese versteckten Seiten von Itachi für sich entdeckt zu haben verschafft ihm eine auf vielerlei Weise unangebrachte Befriedigung, eine bittersüße Genugtuung.

Der Jüngere wendet sich währenddessen (wohlweislich) von ihm ab um sich auf dem dicken Ast unter ihnen niederzulassen. Es ist jedoch keine abweisende Geste, sondern eine stille Einladung ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Die dunkle Wolkendecke hat sich inzwischen etwas gelockert und durch das dichte Blätterdach über ihnen dringen nur noch vereinzelte Tropfen.

Sein Cousin hat das Gesicht dem Himmel zugewandt, als wolle er durch alle Barrieren hindurch die ersten Sterne der hereinbrechenden Nacht beobachten.

Itachi wirkt häufig sehr ernst bis melancholisch.

In einem Moment scheint er noch jung, wenn auch selten unbeschwert, dabei schwerlich unschuldig. Im nächsten schon erwachsen, belastet und manchmal, obgleich seiner ebenmäßigen Züge, bejahrt.

Shisui hat zwangsläufig gelernt auf die unterschiedlichen Stimmungen entsprechend zu reagieren.

Seitdem Itachi Mitglied der ANBU ist, können sie jedoch nicht mehr so oft zusammen sein wie früher.

Daher scheint es ihm zunächst auch ein willkommener Vorwand um den Jüngeren zu beobachten, immer wieder dessen Nähe zu suchen, als ihm die übrigen Klanmitglieder befehlen Itachi im Auge zu behalten.

Es ist eben dieser Auftrag, der stets eine innere Unruhe in ihm auslöst, wenn sein Cousin solch eine seltsame Gemütslage zeigt. Besonders in letzter Zeit fällt es ihm deshalb ungleich schwerer in dessen Gegenwart gelassen zu bleiben.

Dass der Jüngere immer häufiger seine Blicke meidet, beunruhigt Shisui dabei am Meisten.

Ein einsamer Regentropfen, der es geschafft hat das dichte Laubdach zu penetrieren, fällt direkt auf das elegant geschnittene Gesicht und kullert wie eine Träne die glatte Wange hinunter und Itachi sieht schön aus… fragil und andächtig und so wunderschön.

_Was für ein surrealer Zufall. _

_Wie paradox._

Shisui bleibt bei der sich uncharmant aufdrängenden Ironie der Situation das Lachen im Halse stecken. Wer hätte geahnt, dass Mutter Natur einen derart sarkastischen Humor besitzt.

Eigentlich ist seine Gewissenslage beklemmend genug, als ihm der Jüngere auch noch eine tiefgehende Frage stellt:

„Shisui-san. Hast du dich jemals gefühlt als wärst du zu Größerem bestimmt." will Itachi wissen, ohne den Blick von den imaginären Himmelskörpern über sich abzuwenden.

Automatisch, wie ein Defensivmechanismus während eines Kampfes, schießen Shisui unzählige Möglichkeiten zu antworten durch den Kopf, aber er zwingt sich sie allesamt zu ignorieren.

In Wirklichkeit gibt es nur eine _einzige_.

Denn er hat diesen "Weg" vor langer Zeit für sich akzeptiert, ohne ihn jemals in Frage gestellt zu haben. Er hat sich damals gefügt und seitdem willig formen lassen.

„Ich bin Jounin, diene meinem Klan und Konoha. Was könnte ich von diesem Leben mehr erwarten?" entgegnet Shisui. Es klingt wie auswendig gelernt.

Trotz fortgeschrittener Stunde hat die feuchte Hitze noch etwas Erdrückendes. Auf seiner Stirn haben sich einige salzige Schweißperlen gebildet. Itachi schwitzt nie.

Was er seinem Cousin gerade erzählt hat, ist zumindest nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

Er trägt ein geheimes Verlangen in sich, so fernab jeder Vernunft, dass es ihn beinahe um den Verstand bringt. Er sehnt sich nach einer simplen und zugleich der kompliziertesten Sache überhaupt und er begehrt sie mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt.

Sein Puls beschleunigt, kaum merklich, als er Itachi im fahlen Abendlicht ansieht und dessen Haut so fein und transparent wie Reispapier erscheint.

Sehsüchtig erhofft er sich einen Beweis dafür, dass durch die sich wage bläulich andeutenden Venen wirklich menschliches Blut fließt, dass diese fast überirdisch anmutende Perfektion wahrhaftig einem lebendigen Wesen innewohnt und nicht einer Marmorstatue.

„_Die Konoha Shinobi sind wie Blätter an einem mächtigen Baum_." zitiert sein Cousin niemand anderen als Hokage-sama.

_Hör jetzt genau zu._ Warnt ihn dieses Bauchgefühl. _Du musst nicht zuviel in seine Worte hinein interpretieren. _Beruhigt ihn sein Herz.

Und weil ein exzellenter Shinobi weder auf das Eine noch das Andere blind vertrauen darf, ignoriert Shisui beides, was ihn nicht nur wahrhaftig für das Ausmaß der folgenden, so ruhig gesprochenen Worte erblinden, sondern gleichzeitig taub und stumm werden lässt.

Der lose Kragen erlaubt ihm indessen einen flüchtigen Blick auf Itachis weißen Hals, befleckt durch einen Makel, für den Shisui selbst verantwortlich ist.

„Früher oder später fallen sie. Nur um am Boden zu vertrocknen und zu verrotten und nach und nach zu Staub zu zerbröseln."

Die Stimme seines Cousins klingt monoton wie immer, nicht bitter oder wütend und deshalb lässt sie sich umso besser überhören:

„Der Klan ist nicht besser. Unzählige Regeln und aussichtslose Erwartungen, all diese verzweifelten Wünsche für unsere Zukunft. Falsche Prioritäten, sie führen zu Stillstand. Wieso sich an solch einen engen Käfig binden…"

Shisui streckt seine Hand aus und zieht das weite Shirt ein Stück herunter, was ihm einen missbilligenden Ausdruck in den Augen des Jüngeren erntet.

Zu eingenommen von dem lieblichen Kontrast der dunkelroten Wunde zum milchigen Hautton seines Cousins um dessen Missmut wirklich wahrzunehmen, beugt er sich vor, damit er die Stelle besänftigend küssen und vorsichtig sauber lecken kann. Das relativ frische Blut hinterlässt einen metallischen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge.

Aber er kann ihn spüren, den Puls. Sich versichern, dass da warmes, flüssiges Leben durch Itachis Körper pumpt.

Nein, es ist beileibe nicht das erste Mal, dass er es gewagt hat Itachi zu streicheln oder eine Stelle seines Körpers mit den Lippen, seiner Zunge zu liebkosen.

Der Jüngere lässt es geschehen und belohnt seine Anstrengungen sogar hin und wieder mit einem zurückhaltenden Seufzer.

Es ist so wunderbar falsch wie sich Shisui jedes Mal aufs Neue daran ergötzen kann, wenn Itachi auf diese Weise von seinem eigenen Körper betrogen wird. Wahrscheinlich kasteit sich sein Cousin nach ihren Treffen für jeden der unschuldigen Laute, die er nicht zurückhalten kann, selbst.

Dabei ist doch niemand hier, außer Shisui, der die subtilen Anzeichen seiner Erregung sehen oder hören könnte.

Aber auch wenn er diese Zuwendungen gegen seinen eigenen Willen genießt, übt sich Itachi, was den Austausch eigener Zärtlichkeiten angeht, bisher in Zurückhaltung.

Shisui kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann oder wie oder wo es zum ersten Mal passiert ist. Dagegen weiß er noch exakt, wie sich Itachis Haut an diesem Tag angefühlt, wie sie geschmeckt und gerochen hat. Weil jeder Zentimeter, jeder _Millimeter_ davon auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt ist.

Als er aufsieht um seine Bemühungen zu begutachten, kann er die Schnittverletzung nur noch als dünnen roten Striemen erkennen.

Zufrieden lässt er seinen Blick weiter nach oben schweifen, über Itachis Kehle, dessen Kinn bis hin zu dem blassroten Mund. Er kann nicht anders, muss seinen Daumen in die vollere Unterlippe drücken, weil diese so unbeschreiblich einladend aussieht._ Zwei schöne Lippen sind mehr wert als alle Beredsamkeit der Welt…_

Sie haben sich noch nie _geküsst_.

Manchmal wundert er sich, wie sein erster Kuss mit Itachi wohl schmecken würde. Köstlich, berauschend, mit einer süßlichen Note aber auch einer unverkennbaren, würzigen Schärfe. Vielleicht wie Zimt.

Bisweilen fragt sich Shisui auch, ob ihn der Jüngere weich und bedächtig oder eher fordernd und harsch oder ob er ihn _überhaupt_ erwidern würde.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sieht er wie sich Itachi hineinlehnt…. oder zurückzieht.

Zunächst lässt er seine Finger lieber unter dessen Oberteil gleiten, um die Halsbeuge, die Schulter und über das Schlüsselbein zu streicheln. Itachis Haut ist an jeder Stelle seines Körpers samten.

Als sich sein Cousin ihm jetzt zuwendet, blickt er ihn aus seinen sündhaft großen, rußfarbenen Augen an. Die Lider senken sich ein Stück und bei jedem Blinzeln tanzen die federgleichen Wimpern hauchzart über Itachis Wangen.

_Es tut weh._

Bevor sich Shisui nach vorne lehnen und auch die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen schließen kann, beginnt sich der süße Mund plötzlich zu bewegen, Worte zu formen. Itachis Stimme dringt ein wenig atemlos an sein Ohr:

„Shisui-san. Sie kommen."

Sogar in seinem vor Lust bereits leicht benommen Zustand, benötigt sein Verstand nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um die Information zu verarbeiten. Shisui reagiert augenblicklich und lässt seine scharfen Sinne die Umgebung nach einer fremden Präsenz abtasten.

Er spürt ein vertrautes Chakra, dessen Besitzer eindeutig ein Mitglied seines Teams sein muss.

In einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung richtet sich Shisui auf und sieht in die Richtung, aus der sein Teamkollege gleich auftauchen wird.

Sollte Itachi hier entdeckt werden, müsste er sich offiziell von seiner ANBU Mission zurückmelden und Hokage-sama sofort Bericht erstatten.

Unglücklicherweise steht dieser Umstand in Konflikt zu Shisuis zweitem, inoffiziellen Befehl für diese Nacht. Denn bei dem geheimen Klantreffen in wenigen Stunden werden sie _Beide _erwartet und es ist seine Aufgabe Itachi dort hin zu bringen… mit allen Mitteln.

„Es wird langsam spät. Du kannst dich bei mir umziehen, bevor wir zum Tempel gehen." schlägt Shisui mit mehr schlecht als recht verborgenen Hintergedanken vor, weil in seiner Stimme nur der leiseste Hauch von Ungeduld mitschwingt.

Ermutigend reicht er dem Jüngeren seine Hand, natürlich ohne wirklich davon auszugehen, dass dieser sich beim Aufstehen helfen lassen wird.

Gerade für die Dauer eines Atemzuges ist er abgelenkt. Aber als er erneut zu der Stelle hinunter blickt, wo Itachi eben noch gesessen hat, wird er von einer gähnenden Leere begrüßt.

Der Junge wird allmählich viel zu gut in der Technik, welche ihm kein anderer als Shisui persönlich beigebracht hat.

Er seufzt leise, als er an vergangene Zeiten denken muss, aber bevor sein Teamkamerad einen Wimperschlag später in Sichtweite kommt, hat er längst begonnen Itachi unerbittlich zu verfolgen.

Am Fluss holt er ihn schließlich ein, weil sein Cousin statt noch im Ernst vor ihm davonzulaufen inzwischen am grasbewachsenen Ufer steht. Von hinten schlingt Shisui seine Arme um die schlanke Gestalt des jüngeren Shinobi.

Er ist noch immer gut einen Kopf größer als Itachi.

Von ihrem kleinen Fangspiel ziemlich erregt, presst er seinen Körper gegen dessen Rückseite. Der Jüngere sagt kein Wort. Stattdessen lehnt er sich ihm entgegen, fast so als wolle er sich Shisui damit zu ergeben. Er hält ihn eine Ewigkeit lang einfach nur fest. Er _vergisst…_

Später beginnen seine Finger abgelenkt an Itachis Brustpanzer herumzunesteln, bis dieser endlich aufgeht und abgelegt werden kann. Mit dem Rest der Kampfausrüstung verfährt Shisui ebenso.

Danach umfasst er Itachis schmales Becken und streichelt mit den Fingerspitzen die seidig weiche Haut über dem prominenten Hüftknochen und schiebt schließlich das störende Shirt ein Stück weit hoch. Eine Weile liebkost er noch den flachen Bauch seines Cousins, bevor er es ihm schließlich ganz über den Kopf zieht.

Sodann kämmt Shisui den dicken schwarzen Zopf zur Seite und beginnt liebevolle Küsse auf dem blassen Nacken zu verteilen. Er neckt den Jüngeren, indem er mit der Zungenspitze eine feuchte Spur darauf hinterlässt und anschließend zart darüber pustet, woraufhin sich der feine Flaum dort aufrichtet.

Währenddessen zieht er mit den Fingerspitzen enger werdende Kreise um die rosigen Nippel, bis diese steif sind.

Schritt um Schritt fällt Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück.

Shisui lässt sich sogar auf die Knie sinken und entfernt gewissenhaft die Bandagen um Itachis schlanke Waden.

Anschließend beobachtet er gebannt wie Itachi vollkommen nackt das Ufer überquert und wie dessen schmale Hüften dabei erotisch schwingen

Erst als der Jüngere knietief im Wasser steht, dreht er sich um. Sein Gesicht wirkt ernst und ruhig, als er Shisui mit einer knappen aber entschlossenen Handbewegung zu sich winkt.

Hastig beginnt er sich zu entkleiden. Das feuchtwarme Gras kitzelte seine Fußsohlen als er seinem Cousin erwartungsvoll folg. Er ist vollkommen hart.

Die Temperatur des Flusses ist niedriger als die der Luft, was er um seinen erhitzten Leib als nicht unangenehm empfindet. Shisuis Brustwarzen richten sich auf, sobald er mit seinem Oberkörper das erste Mal unter die Wasseroberfläche taucht.

Itachi lässt sich inzwischen wenige Meter vor ihm still im Wasser treiben.

Die Szene wirkt nicht ungezwungen, sondern leblos, weil sein Cousin so vollkommen reglos und ausdruckslos in seiner Position im Wasser verharrt. Um die im fahlen Licht noch gut auszumachenden Umrisse seines Körpers herum ist die Wasseroberfläche unnatürlich glatt und wird erst durch niedrige, halbkreisförmige Wellen aufgewühlt als Shisui näher kommt.

Er legt eine Hand an die Wange des Jüngeren und betrachtet ihn für eine Weile und flüstert:

„_Itachi… du bist zum sterben schön." _

Das sind nur leere Worte, die er überwältigt von diesem Moment, unüberlegt ausgesprochen hat.

Sie sind_ wahr_.

Wenn Itachi sich Shisui hingibt, wird sich Shisui für Itachi aufgeben. Die Gewissheit jagt ihm einen unsichtbaren Schauer über den Rücken.

Er zieht den Jüngeren ungewohnt forsch, beinahe..._zweifellos_ besitzergreifend zu sich.

Die Nähe ihrer Gesichter zueinander ist aufregend und erdrückend zugleich. Ihr heißer Atem vermischt sich.

Dabei sieht er in Itachis Augen, die sind wie schwarzer Stahl, kalt, hart, gnadenlos aber auch gefährlich schön. Und schließt daraufhin seine eigenen.

_Es ist doch nur ein Kuss…_

Vergeblich wartet er darauf, dass seine Lippen auf weiche Lippen auf seine Lippen treffen.

In ihm tobt die blinde Sehnsucht, mit der Zunge in den Jüngeren einzudringen, dessen Barrieren zu überwinden. Ein _Seelenkuss… a_ber wenn sich Itachi ihm nicht ausliefern will, bloß ein gieriger Versuch der Übernahme.

Wie ein Tropfen tiefschwarzer Tinte in kaltes klares Wasser. Zuerst breitet er sich gemächlich in flüssigen Schwaden aus und irgendwann färbt er das Wasser rußfarben und es sieht aus wie zähe erkaltende Schlacke. Shisui ist der Tropfen.

Itachi ist nicht das Wasser, Itachi ist wie Milch. Man kann nicht durch sie hindurch auf den Grund sehen. Sie widersteht und lässt sich nicht von der Schwärze schlucken, sondern verbindet sich mit ihr zu einer grauen, fahlen Flüssigkeit, die wahrscheinlich nicht ansehnlich ist, aber _Eins_.

In einer Welt in der die höchste Form der Intimität manchmal missbraucht wird um zu vergessen und zu verdrängen, oft genug auch banalisiert, lediglich auf eine Möglichkeit des Stressabbaus oder gar des Zeitvertreibs während einer langwierigen Mission reduziert wird, will er Itachis Körper nicht einfach nur besitzen. Shisui will mit ihm _verschmelzen_. Er will Itachi _spüren_ und er will, dass Itachi _fühlt_.

Zärtlich nippt er an dem cremefarbenen Kinn, streicht mit beiden Händen über den feuchten Zopf, den Rücken entlang der Wirbelsäule hinab, unter Wasser, tiefer. Er genießt es wie immer viel zu sehr den entblößten Körper seines Cousins zu erkunden.

Dieses Mal, wird er noch weiter gehen.

Und was er gleich tun wird ist so unmoralisch.

Itachi ist so verführerisch…

Und was er gleich tun wird ist so lasterhaft, dass sein Herz vor Unrast bereits rast und seine Erektion in Erwartung pulsiert.

Energisch drückt er den Jüngeren an sich, bis dessen Scham in seine eigene presst. Und wie er sich sodann frivol gegen ihn reibt, sieht er auf Itachi hinab.

Ihn selbst lässt der angenehme Kontakt ungehemmt aufstöhnen aber sein Cousin hält den Atem an, damit bloß keines dieser verräterischen Lustgeräusche, welche sich abermals in seiner Kehle zu formen drohen, seine Lippen verlässt.

Shisui leckt sich unbewusst über die Oberlippe als er mit einer Hand zwischen Itachis geschmeidige Schenkel fährt. Einen Oberschenkel hebt er an und hakt die Kniekehle über seinen Unterarm, damit er besseren Zugang hat.

Ein Hauch von Unbehagen huscht über das anmutige Gesicht als Shisui mit der freien Hand das schmale Becken seines Cousins festhält und möglichst ohne Hast aber vollständig in ihn eindringt, das klare Flusswasser ihr einziges Gleitmittel.

Sein Kopf ruht derweil an Itachis. Schwach dringt der Duft am Haaransatz noch trockener Strähnen an seine Nase, als er dessen linke Schläfe beruhigend küsst. Es kostet ihn eines an Konzentration nicht blind zuzustoßen aber er will den Jüngeren nicht verletzen.

Erst als er zögerlich beginnt sich in ihm zu bewegen, entfährt Itachi das erste Mal ein gedämpftes Keuchen und er schlingt seine Arme aus Reflex um Shisuis Nacken, jedoch nicht ohne ihn dabei böse anzublitzen.

Der Sex mit Itachi ist langsam und intensiv, weil sich Shisui Zeit nimmt, jede Minute voll auskostet. Das macht ihn aber nicht minder schmerzhaft, für Beide.

Itachi will sich wohl für die ungewollte Lust, die er in ihm verursacht revanchieren, indem sich seine kurzen Fingernägel in Shisuis Haut bohren.

Es scheint als wolle einzig der Körper seines Cousins mehr, noch mehr, immer mehr von ihrer Nähe und gleichzeitig erbittert gegen rohe Willenskraft zu rebellieren.

Unerwartet leidenschaftlich krallt sich der Jüngere in Shisuis kürzeres Haar, den der innere Kampf seines Cousins ungemein erregt. Auf solch einen Augenblick, in dem Itachis Bemühungen vergebens sind, seine Handlungen an hilflos grenzen, hat er insgeheim gehofft und sein Warten wird mit einem schamlosen Gefühl der Erhabenheit belohnt.

Obwohl der Itachi, in den er immer wieder, unaufhörlich mit rhythmischen Stößen eindringt nicht wie sonst kalt, unerschütterlich und frigide ist, sondern warm, weich, sinnlich, _sexy_.

Nasse Haut peitscht gegen nasse Haut und das Wasser um sie herum spritzt und gurgelt.

Die Laute seines Cousins lassen Shisui erschaudern, jede Gegenbewegung ihn keuchen und als das heiße Fleisch um ihn kontrahiert und diese Enge ihn fast umbringt, sehnt er endlich nach Erlösung.

Genau ein einziges Mal kommt sein Name heißer über diese sündhaften Lippen:

„_Shisui"_

Dann spürt er das bekannte Ziehen in seinen Lenden und er weiß es ist zu spät, es gibt kein zurück mehr.

Verzweifelt und feucht presst er seine Lippen auf Itachis, taucht seine Zunge hungrig in dessen Mund, schmeckt dort den süßen Speichel dessen Höhepunkts.

Trotz aller Hemmnisse und entgegen aller Befürchtungen liebt er diesen Kuss, liebt es an der bleichen Unterlippe zu saugen und in sie zu hinein zu beißen bis sie stark durchblutet, rot, geschwollen ist und er liebt es Itachi eingehend mit seiner Zunge zu ficken.

Ein einziger Kuss. _Dieser_ Kuss raubt Shisui den Verstand und bricht den letzten Damm, der seine aufgestaute Lust noch im Zaum hält.

Es beginnt als ein unterschwelliges, lauwarmes Glühen, das bald die gesamte Länge seiner Wirbelsäule elektrisiert.

Es beginnt als kleine Vibration, die immer stärker und stärker wird, sich stoßweise durch seinen Körper zieht und ihn schließlich überflutet.

Um ihn herum wird die Welt auf einmal farblos. Shisui hält die Luft an und er fällt… und fällt.

Die plötzliche Leere heißt er willkommen und umarmt sie und lässt sich von ihr schlucken.

Dafür belohnt wird er mit einem Gefühl der Freiheit und Schwerelosigkeit, als wäre eine erdrückende Last von ihm genommen, von seinen Schultern.

Mühsam zwingt er sich halb zugefallene Lider zu heben, nur um direkt in ein Augenpaar zu blicken, das so vertraut und gleichzeitig so fremd ist. Es verhöhnt ihn stumm.

Für eine Sekunde glaubt er einen Funken Sehnsucht darin aufkommen zu sehen, aber in der nächsten ist der Blick wieder kalt und bar jeden Mitleids, oder schlicht leer.

Es hilft nichts die eigenen Augen abermals zu schließen, um ihm zu entrinnen. Er ist _allgegenwärtig_.

Wie ein Feuer in der Nacht, das niemals flackert und erst recht nicht vergeht.

Drei schwarze Tränen tanzen im scharlachroten Strudel, drehen sich immerzu im Kreis, drehen sich in seinem Bewusstsein, immer schneller, schneller, schneller. _Teufelskreis._ So unaufhörlich, wild und wütend drehen sie sich, bis seine Schläfen pochen und es ihm schwindelt. Er wird unweigerlich mit ihnen in das düstere Zentrum gezogen.

So muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man in den Himmel stürzt, einem kargen, blutroten Mond entgegen.

Zwischen Schlaf und Wachzuständen findet er sich in einer konstruierten Welt wieder. Hier ist alles entweder pechschwarz oder blutrot oder kommt in Grautönen. Hier ist nichts mit Sinnen erfahrbar, nur durch Emotionen wahrnehmbar.

Shisuis Vernunft (v)erkennt die Illusion.

Ihm geht jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden, Tage lassen sich nicht fassen, wie Millionen mikroskopischer Sandkörner die unaufhaltsam durch seine Finger rinnen. Shisui lässt sich treiben

Seine Arme und Beine sind mittlerweile, sind längst taub aber unter seiner Haut kribbelt und beißt es, als stächen tausend feine, glühende Nadeln unentwegt hinein. Seine Lungen haben vergessen wie man atmet und brennen wie Feuer.

Und doch wird es immer kälter.

Es ist kurz vor Ende, dämmert es ihm. Unfassbar, wieso er sich nicht davor fürchtet. Sein Leben zieht _nicht_ ein letztes Mal an seinem inneren Auge vorbei.

Stattdessen sieht er das erste, einzige (tote) Lächeln auf diesem blassen, blassen Gesicht, mit den endlosen Augen, umrahmt von Haar noch dunkler als Ebenholz. Es ist nur für ihn bestimmt und es wird ihn auf ewig heimsuchen.

Gänzlich loszulassen, was man verraten und betrogen hat, ist erstaunlich leicht. Das weiß Shisui aus eigener Erfahrung.

Und wie so oft bleibt eine Sehnsucht ungestillt und eine Liebe für immer unerfüllt.

* * *

_Der Klan. Der Klan ist verflucht. _

„_Genie" wiederholen ihre Stimmen immerzu, endlos._

„_Wunderkind, Wunderkind" flüstern sie._

_Sie wollten uns zu Exzellenz erziehen. _

_Sie hätten uns auf ewig zu ihrer __**Mittelmäßigkeit **__verdammt._

_Mit jeder Stunde wäre unser Potential weiter verödet und verdorrt, wie das Herbstlaub von Konohagakure._

_Im Laufe einer einzigen Nacht, habe ich uns beide befreit, aus dem beengenden Käfig unserer Existenz. Alleine hättest du ihm nicht entfliehen können. _

_Weil ich dir das schuldig war, Shisui-san. _

_Du brauchst dich nicht zu grämen. Im Gegenzug für das wertvolle Geschenk, das du mir Heute gemacht hast… werde ich dich rächen._

_Ich sehe keine Zukunft, keine Hoffnung mehr, für den Namen Uchiha..._

Die Wasseroberfläche glättet sich nach und nach von den schwachen Wogen, während der leblose Körper allmählich auf den Grund sinkt.

Seine neu erwachten Augen (Shisuis Abschiedsgeschenk) geschlossen, steht Itachi am Ufer des Nakano.

Irgendwann spürt er einen leisen Hauch von Wärme, die erwachenden Morgensonne, auf seinem Gesicht.

Der neue Tag beginnt mit der Gewissheit, dass er dem _Zenit_ so nahe ist wie nie zuvor.

Mit ruhigen, festen Schritten und blankem Gesichtsausdruck entfernt er sich vom Flussufer.

Als er sich ein letztes Mal umdreht, liegt der Fluss bereits weit hinter ihm. Der Sonnenaufgang taucht ihn in ein warmes rötliches Licht, das auf der spiegelglatten Oberfläche schillert.

Stille Wasser.

* * *

„_Zwei schöne Lippen sind mehr wert als alle Beredsamkeit der Welt" – Gustave Flaubert_


End file.
